elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for Whiterun (Imperial)
Overview The Stormcloaks are attacking Whiterun. I have been ordered to defend the outer walls and keep the rebels from taking the city. Objectives *Meet with Legate Rikke. *Defend the barricades. **Defend the drawbridge (Happens if you fail to defend the barricades) *Report to the Jarl of Whiterun. Walkthrough Once you finish talking to Legate Quentin Cipius, your objective is to meet with Legate Rikke. She is outside near the gate of Whiterun. Upon exiting Dragonsreach, the severity of the assault will become blatantly obvious. Flaming catapult rocks are raining down upon the Wind and Plains districts of Whiterun, and its populace is in a state of pandemonium, running about the city seeking shelter. City Guards are heading towards the city gates to aid the defense, and the sky has turned a sickly orange from the smoking buildings. Proceed to the staging area just outside the main gates. Legate Rikke will be giving a short motivational speech to the combined forces of Whiterun Guards and the new reinforcements of Imperial Soldiers. Once the speech is done, your new objective will be to defend the wooden barricades from the invading Stormcloak soldiers. If you enter the city at all during the battle, terrified citizens will be seen fleeing from the taverns and shops to their own homes, where they will lock the doors to prevent anyone from entering. All shop owners will lock their doors, including the taverns; stall owners will flee, as well. Defend the barricades by killing the Stormcloak soldiers trying to get in. If you fail to defend the barricades, you will have to fall back and defend the drawbridge instead. Failing to defend the drawbridge has little consequences, as the quest is impossible to fail unless you die. There will be a percentage count of how many Stormcloak soldiers are left. Once that count reaches 0%, your new objective will be to meet with Jarl Balgruuf the Greater to hear a short victory speech. Trivia *Be careful of using spells and arrows. NPCs who can often be found such as Louis Letrush or the stable owners can get caught in the crossfire and earn you a bounty. *Your horse can easily be killed if it's waiting by the stables. *Summoning Durnehviir will help immensely as he can quickly slaughter large numbers of enemy soldiers and will also summon Mistmen, Bonemen and Wrathmen. Summoning Odahviing will also help greatly with similar results. *This is a good time to loot Steel Arrows, as almost every Stormcloak Soldier will have 10+ arrows on them. *Severio Pelagia will be killed from the battle and his house will be destroyed and inaccessible after the battle. The same thing happens if the Dragonborn is with the Stormcloaks. *Heimskr's house is sealed after the battle with debris and is missing most of the roof. This means that The Sweep Job from Vex might not be able to be completed. *Hadvar takes part in the battle, clad in a new set of Imperial Armor. He will greet you during the speech, and argue that he killed more enemy soldiers during the victory speech. *If you have children and they live in Breezehome, talking to them during the invasion won't open any dialogue. However, they ask you to make the invasion stop while expressing they are scared. *Whiterun's citizens will stay locked inside their homes, taverns or shops for the duration of the siege. *If you married Ysolda and she is currently living in your house, she can be seen running back to her original home even if your house is located in another hold. *The leading cause of barricade destruction appears to be the arrows of Whiterun guards. If you destroy the barricades yourself, before the speech concludes, you'll successfully defend them during the battle, since what isn't there can't be destroyed. Bugs de:Die Verteidigung von Weißlauf ru:Битва при Вайтране (Имперский легион) nl:De Slag om Whiterun Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Quests